An Immortal Bang
by Bulma3678
Summary: What went through Deidara's head when he was fighting Sasuke? Well, this is my take on it. R&R Please. Sucky summary, I know. Maybe slight Sasodei, but I don't think so.


**I'm not sure what possessed me to write this...I just got the idea when I heard someone singing a solo in choir class. Needless to say, it kinda made me a little sad. Well, I don't know much about Naruto or anything like that, so if this comes off as OOC, I am so, so sorry. I hate having stories like that. I don't own anything, so read on!**

Deidara looked at his opponent; who was none other than Sasuke Uchiha. Deidara glanced further away and saw he partner, Tobi, cowering in fear. Just like a coward.

'So much for a partner.', Deidara thought, 'Sasori no Danna was a much better partner.'.

_(flashback)  
_

_Deidara and Sasori were running past the dry desert landscape, on their way to the Sand Village. Their mission was to find Gaara, the one tailed beast's jinchuuriki, and bring him back the to Akatsuki hideout to have the beast extracted. So far, so good. The pair continued to run, not being side-tracked by anything. Deidara was going on and on about what he was going to do to the Kazekage._

"_And then I'm gonna use my explosive-!", he started._

"_Deidara, we can't kill him. We need the One Tails first. Once we've got it, you can do whatever you'd like. Unless he died before hand.", Sasori said, paying no immediate attention to the blonde._

"_But then how will my art be recognized, un?! To be known as the one who killed the Kazekage with art, un!", Deidara shouted._

"_Quiet. We don't need to be caught. Besides, art is immortal. It doesn't need to be known.", remarked Sasori, dragging Deidara and jumping out of sight when a Sand-nin was spotted._

_Deidara growled, hating whenever Sasori said that. But he had to admit, he hadn't seen the Sand-nin. _

_(end)_

'Looks like it's my turn to be a leader on my team, knowing Tobi.', Deidara thought, turning back to his fight with Sasuke.

Dodging an attack launched by the Uchiha, Deidara smirked as he attached clay to Sasuke's arm and shouted 'Katon!'. But his face turned into a frown when he noticed that the other had used a substitution jutsu. Being grazed by a kunai, Deidara jumped back and saw that there was an average sized cut on his left arm. Glaring at the Uchiha, Deidara tried to think of a strategy to make sure that he won this fight.

'I could used that. No wait, too much chakra intake. What about..No, definitely not. That's only a last ditch effort.', Deidara thought, not noticing Sasuke about to attack.

Having a counter-attack, the Akatsuki member used a clay clone of himself. Sasuke's wrist was lodged in the statue being. Deidara made the clone of himself explode, laughing while doing so. He could see that Sasuke was injured then and that he was slammed into a tree in the nearby forest. Barely able to hear it, Tobi had started cheering for Deidara.

"Shut up, Tobi, un! He's not dead!", Deidara shouted at his new partner.

Sasuke got up and threw a few explosive tags at the Akatsuki member, who dodged them easily.

"That's a weak interpretation, un! I advise that you don't copy me, un!", Deidara played, punching Sasuke in the face.

Sasuke stumbled back and hit Deidara twice as hard in the stomach, causing him to fall down. Sasuke took out a kunai and prepared to deliver the final blow to Deidara.

"Time to end this little fight.", he said, right about to stab Deidara.

"Not yet!", Deidara shouted, narrowly dodging the knife and sending ten clay birds at Sasuke and making them explode. Sasuke had managed to dodge them though.

'Shit. I'm running out of chakra.', Deidara thought, getting hit by a punch from the curse mark user.

Deidara jumped back into the open plain beside the forest. Tobi hid behind a tree, observing the fight between his partner and Sasuke. Tobi watched as Deidara fired multiple clay bombs all around the area. Some landed near him, which is when he started to panic and run to a different hiding spot. Sasuke shook off the attack and rushed at Deidara, who dodged a punch to the gut.

'I don't want to do that. It's only a last ditch effort. I can still win this!', thought Deidara, getting hit in the face. A sickening 'crack' was heard and blood gushed from Deidara's nose.

Deidara tried to put up a good fight, but had used up most of his chakra with the clay clone and small bombs. Jumping further away, Deidara looked and the sky and glared.

'Looks like I'll have to do use it then. Well Sasori no Danna, I'll be joining you soon.', Deidara thought, eyes glued on Sasuke, who was waiting for Deidara's next attack.

_(flashback)_

_Deidara was standing in a cave, waiting for Sasori to get where he was. They had agreed on meeting there after getting ambushed by Chiyo and Sakura. Pacing back and forth, Deidara thought about what could have kept Sasori from being on time. He saw an unconscious Gaara on the ground. Then, holograms of the other Akatsuki members and the leader appeared. _

"_Everyone, how are the missions going along?", Konan asked, looking at the others._

"_Intel on the Eight Tails is going smoothly. Itachi and I have been tracking him.", Kisame said, nodding over to his partner._

_Hidan and Kakuzu reported on their mission as well. Deidara told the others that the Kazekage had been taken and was waiting for Sasori to get back. _

"_Good. But you don't have to wait any longer.", Pein said, nodding._

"_What? Should I just leave Sasori here, un?", Deidara asked, looking a bit surprised._

"_No. I mean that we received word that Sasori has died. Apparently by the hands of two women named Chiyo and Sakura.", Pein stated, "Just hurry back before you get caught and bring the One Tail's jinchuuriki with you."._

_Deidara nodded and the transmission ended. His pacing had stopped before and didn't continue. _

"_So...Sasori no Danna is dead, un. Looks like his art wasn't immortal after all.", he said to himself, "And with him not being here, I'm free to do what I want to the Kazekage."._

_Deidara started to beat Gaara, despite gaining no amuse meant at all. First of which was that Gaara was already wounded badly and unconscious. But the other of which that he noticed that Gaara bore a somewhat resemblance to his now late partner._

"_Looks like I'm getting a bit soft, un.", Deidara said quietly, "I should get going. The One Tails will need to be extracted soon."._

_Deidara slung Gaara over his shoulder and left the cave._

_(end)_

Deidara used up what was left of his chakra and turned himself into a living bomb. He could hear Tobi freaking out from the sidelines.

'I guess that Sasori no Danna was right about art being immortal, from a certain point. But one things sure, art is a bang, too! An immortal bang!', Deidara thought, right before his own death.

I have no clue what possessed me to write this. I'm pretty sure that I messed up on some things, but I hope that I was able to get this done. And I've got a friend who writes amazing stories on here too! Her name is pikachuisgonnastealyoursoul! I advise that you check out her stories. Anyway, I hope you guys liked this! Don't forget to review! Bye!


End file.
